<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'd sell my own bones for sapphire stones by LuminositySpecter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619247">i'd sell my own bones for sapphire stones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminositySpecter/pseuds/LuminositySpecter'>LuminositySpecter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Fluff, Gift Giving, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intrusive Thoughts, It's minor, M/M, Memories, One Shot, They're a year older in this, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminositySpecter/pseuds/LuminositySpecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cartman says that Craig doesn’t know anything about Tweek, and Craig agrees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'd sell my own bones for sapphire stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is 100% impulsive and probably very rushed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally Craig wouldn’t let what Cartman said get to him, but for some reason this was...Different. During recess that day Tweek was hanging out with Bebe, Butters, and Kenny, it became common that he would hang out with them during that time. Craig would sometimes join them too, but that was a rare occasion. He too would just hang out with his friends but that day he decided to play football with the others.</p>
<p>Cartman was making passing comments about how since Butters, Kenny, and Tweek hung out with Bebe they were either pansies or wanted to get in her pants. Craig found the entire getting in her pants thing weird because they were only in fifth grade but, this IS South Park after all. He wasn’t pleased with the pansies comment either but he wouldn’t push him on it, Craig didn’t want to get in a fight, not today.</p>
<p>He was planning on doing something for Tweek, it was their one year anniversary and he wanted to do something special. Craig just didn’t know what. Tweek’s interests varied, along with his likings. Maybe Craig could bake Tweek a cake? But how would he go about it? What color should the frosting be? Should there be frosting? </p>
<p>Craig was so zoned out that the football nearly hit him in the face, grazed his cheek and left a red mark. Of course most of the boys were concerned but Cartman was upset, “What the hell, Craig?!” He barked, Craig didn’t move when Cartman yelled at him. Craig never felt threatened by Cartman, and that would never change.</p>
<p>Cartman opened his mouth to grill Craig, but he stopped and looked behind the noirette and saw Tweek, who was rambling on and on about something...And he looked pretty passionate about it. Cartman smirked at this and glanced back at Craig, “You’re anniversary is coming up, isn’t it?” Craig froze, at this point the boys already went back to playing without them.</p>
<p>“Listen dude, if you can’t think of anything just get him chocolate,” He shrugged, “And don’t disrupt the game,” Craig looked down at the snow, heard the crunching as his peers played, he mumbled, “But I want it to mean something,” Cartman couldn’t help but laugh at that, and when he did, it was loud and obnoxious.</p>
<p>He wiped the tears out of his eyes and shoved his hands back into his pockets, “Craig, listen buddy, I really don’t think you know Tweek, Kenny could probably come up with a gift that means a lot to him more than you!” He laughed as he walked away, Craig just stood there. He left the words soak in.</p>
<p>Was he not a good boyfriend? He always listened to Tweek and heard him out. Their conversations were mellow and never really led to anything, it was just fluff. Though, Craig saw nothing wrong with that but was he even listening or reading? Did he just convince himself that he did care about Tweek out of pity?...Why couldn’t he remember?</p>
<p>Craig walked home alone that day, he would normally take the bus with Tweek but he couldn’t face him. He felt too guilty about not remembering everything important to his boyfriend. These things normally wouldn’t get to him, but Tweek was different, Tweek was someone special to him. Craig couldn’t disappoint him, not today.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>An hour passed with Craig pacing his room, Stripe #4 is in his ball trailing right behind the tall boy. Soon, even Stripe realizes something is wrong and squeaks. He sighs and crouches down beside the guinea pig and slowly takes him out of the ball to pet him, “Do you remember what Tweek likes?” Craig sighed in defeat, he just asked his pet what his boyfriend liked. He’s really at an all time low.</p>
<p>Craig sat against his bed on the floor, he took off his hat and threw it beside him, staring at the mirror in front of him. He moved it there months ago because his mom just gave it to him, Craig couldn’t find a new place to put it so it just stayed there. Craig remembered something though, about five? Four months ago? It seemed so unimportant then…</p>
<p>That day there was a large fight with most of the couples, Tweek and Craig along with Bebe and Wendy were the only ones safe. The two gay couples, ironic, isn’t it? Tweek went over to Craig’s house that day too. They didn’t talk for a good hour or so and Tweek just pet Stripe with so much admiration. </p>
<p>Craig removed his hat and jacket the day too, his chullo was in the same place it was now, but then it was in between Tweek and him. Craig nervously rubbed the back of his neck and asked Tweek a question, “What’s your favorite color?” His voice was still it’s normal deadpan tone, but he just wanted to clear the awkward air.</p>
<p>Tweek thought about it for a second, he even stopped petting Stripe. He looked at himself in the mirror, he smiled a bit and began to caress Stripe once more, “Blue...My favorite color is blue,” Craig hummed that and nodded. They didn’t talk much after that, but it was comfortable.</p>
<p>Craig smiled at that memory and clinged onto his chullo that he picked up subconsciously. He remembered Tweek’s favorite color which was...Something! An upgrade from remembering nothing. It still was nothing though, all it was a color, nothing else to base it off of. Man, this is going to be hard.</p>
<p>Stripe squeaked at him, bringing him back to reality. Craig turned his head back to Stripe who had a piece of paper in his mouth. Craig gently took it out of the rodent’s mouth and examined the paper. It was a drawing of a moonflower…</p>
<p>Craig remembered that text conversation actually, Craig was researching flowers for some project and found out there was a flower called the moonflower. He was obsessed with it just because of the name. Tweek decided to draw the flower one day and gave it to him as a small present, he said it was nothing. Craig was devastated when he lost it, but he guessed it was just under the bed.</p>
<p>He also remembered how it brought up what Tweek’s favorite flower was...He said he wasn’t sure what he liked, but tulips were nice. Craig jumped up when he remembered that, with a huge smile on his face. He thought maybe blue tulips? Until he realized those weren’t exactly real.</p>
<p>But he knew that he would get Tweek tulips and...Something that’s blue and nice. Tweek only deserves the best. Craig picked up his guinea pig and placed him back into his cage. Craig had the perfect plan, now is the time to put said plan into action. He needed to head to the flower shop, ASAP.</p>
<p>Craig was focused, even though he never said goodbye before, he would always say where he was going before leaving. This time he didn’t, his father made a joke about what love does to a person. Craig was almost running at this point, it was nearly five and he said he’d be over at Tweek’s at five-thirty. Tweek’s parents weren’t going to be home then, they knew it was their anniversary and thought they should have their “alone time.”</p>
<p>Eventually, Craig made it to the flower shop. The bell chimed when he opened the door and was welcomed, his eyes darted until he found yellow tulips. The green stem and the yellow bud reminded him of his anxious boyfriend. He walked over calmly to the flowers as if this wasn’t extremely impulsive. Once Craig picked them up, something caught his eye, some bright and shiny. A bottle of sapphire stones.</p>
<p>He quickly looked at the price and saw it was twenty dollars, he bit his lip as he fiddled with his jacket pocket, and he pulled out two twenty dollar bills. Craig sighed in relief and picked up the medium sized bottle of sapphire. Craig placed it on the cashier’s table, the cashier didn’t even look at the boy and just ringed it up and took his money. Craig grabbed his items and quickly left.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The flowers had a blue bow tied around them, and the jar was inside a plain brown bag. Craig took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Tweek almost immediately opened the door, with an apron on and chocolate stains on it. He looked extremely frazzled, “Oh god, gah! Is it five-thirty already?!” He screeched, “I’m sorry, Craig, I’m not ready yet. Oh god I’m messing everything up-”</p>
<p>“Babe, it’s fine, I didn’t expect you to be done by now,” Craig smiled softly, he walked into Tweek’s house and Tweek closed the door behind his boyfriend. Craig placed the tulips gently on the coffee table, along with the present. Just then the buzzer went off and Tweek rushed into the kitchen. Craig kept the smile on his face the entire time and sat down on the face.</p>
<p>Tweek brought out the plate of chocolate chip cookies, and he ran upstairs too. Tweek came back down with a blue jacket that was the same color as his chullo, it had space themed patches on the sleeves too. He placed it on Craig’s lap and groaned, “I’m sorry for not being well put together, my parentsforgotandmademeworkuntil-” Once again his rambles were cut off, but this time because of the presents that Craig was going to give him.</p>
<p>Tweek hesitantly picked up the tulips, “You...Remembered?” Tweek whispered, Craig smiled at that. He reached for a cookie and leaned back, “Of course I did,” Craig said a little too cockily. Craig gestured towards the bag, Tweek reached into the bag and brought out the jar of sapphire. Tweek stared at it for a while, in awe.</p>
<p>Craig realized how the sapphire were almost the same shade as his boyfriend’s eyes. He smiled and asked a question, “Do you like them?” Tweek glanced at Craig, speechless. Tweek walked around the table and sat beside him. He slowly grabbed Craig’s hand and intertwined their fingers.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you remembered, Craig.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>